


Seven in Heaven

by hergan416



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Control, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: Highest and lowest roll on a die go into the closet--and the highest gets whatever they want from the lowest for the next seven minutes! What will Kaiba demand of Yugi/Yami?





	Seven in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_with_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/gifts).



“Seventeen!” Jounouchi yelled. “Who do I get?” His smile broke immediately when he saw the natural twenty in the corner. “Oi, Moneybags! Why’d you get that for? I rolled good too!” 

Kaiba ignored him, his attention completely captured by the two that lay in front of Yugi. The corners of his mouth turned upward, and he glanced toward the closet expectantly. “I win.”

“Only for the next seven minutes,” came the smooth, deep voice of his rival. “Think you can handle it?”

A slight growling came from the corner where Jounouchi was sitting. “You better not hurt my friend while you’re in there.”

Yami turned towards Jou with a self-assured smile. “Seto knows the rules. And I can take care of myself.”

Jou gulped, feeling the tension thick in the air. It seemed the others were aware of it as well; the full room had gone quiet as everyone watched Yami and Kaiba stroll into the walk-in closet without any further exchange.

A few minutes passed before Jou spoke up too loudly. “So, uh, what do we do while they’re in there?”

* * *

Immediately after the closet door shut, Yami felt Kaiba use one large hand to pin both of Yugi’s wrists to the far wall, holding the pair uncomfortably high over his head. Kaiba’s towering presence loomed over him, and he supposed he should feel fear, but instead a calm clarity steadied him. He met Kaiba’s gaze as his rival’s head dipped dangerously close to his face, not even closing his eyes once he realized that he had won that particular contest 

Teeth grazed the left ear, and harsh words filled the silence: “You are both here, correct?”

“No,” Yami replied, his voice sounding quiet to his own ears. “It’s just me.”

“I want you both,” Kaiba stubbornly stated, his hand tightening on Yugi’s wrists.

Yami dutifully began searching for Yugi’s consciousness, as per the agreement to the game. Yugi’s initial confusion turned to curiosity and Yugi took over the body, Yami watching vigilantly for any signs of foul play.

“We’re both here,” Yugi announced, and Kaiba raised his eyebrows at the change in voice. Luckily, however, the angle of his head prevented either Yami or Yugi from seeing the change in facial expression. He turned his face back into the side of their head and caught a whiff of leather and something sweet he could not quite place. He breathed in deeply before biting on the ear again, letting his tongue swirl around the back sensually. Yugi shuddered while Yami tried to process what he was feeling.

“The rules of the game stated anything I wanted,” he whispered. “And I want to take you.”

Yugi opened his eyes wide. “But why me? Why not just Other Me?” Yami’s heart pounded. What was Yugi getting at? He was distracted enough at the question, he almost missed the answer.

“Because I feel like it,” Kaiba smirked. There was something in Kaiba’s eye though, a hint that Yami just couldn’t place. What was he hiding?

One hand released Yugi’s wrists, reaching for the KC belt buckle, barely undoing his pants, simply pulling himself through the flap in his boxers.

_Partner,_ Yami addressed, _would you want to use the safe word?_

_Not yet,_ came the reply. _I don’t mind. What about you?_

Yami thought for a minute. _I’m not backing down from Kaiba. If this is the game we’ll play, I’ll play it._

He could feel Yugi’s amusement through their link, so he glanced downward. He was glad he was not in charge because his eyes would have bugged out. He only could assume Yugi wasn’t looking yet, given the lack of reaction over their link. While Kaiba was not very long, his girth was impressive. It looked like it would be difficult to take.

“Drop your pants,” Kaiba announced, and Yugi complied, a little too eagerly in Yami’s opinion. Was Yugi… excited for this? He was already looking down, and evidence to back up the assumption twitched in front of him. A familiar pale member stood at attention, leaking precum.

“I am not going to prep you unless you beg,” Kaiba announced, seeming to relish the power he had over the situation. “And you better beg well,” he threatened.

_Partner?_ Yami asked uncertainly through the link.

Yugi’s amusement filtered through the link once more as he glanced up at the taller man, a striking expression on his face. “Of course,” he agreed. “Who’s voice would you prefer to hear?”

Yami was surprised at how calm his partner was being about the whole manner. Had he done this sort of thing before? He thought he had known the extent of Yugi’s relations already.

“Switch back and forth,” Kaiba suggested. “So I can hear you both.”

Yugi nodded as Yami’s brain played catch up to the whole situation. He could vaguely feel himself getting thrust back into control, a nudge at the back of his brain telling him to beg for Kaiba. He looked up. Kaiba’s eyes seemed to pierce holes in his skull, and so he met the gaze defiantly on reflex.

“Please, Kaiba,” Yami began, trying not to sound too commanding. “Use lube.”

Kaiba smirked. “How cute,” he commented, a hand reaching down and cupping Yugi’s ass. He gave a firm squeeze, kneading the skin with his fingers. Yami’s eyes widened as Kaiba commanded him to try again.

“Please,” Yami returned, frustration seeping into his voice. “Use lube.” Kaiba’s fingers had found their way between his cheeks and his voice gained a desperate intonation as one traced the opening of his hole.

“I bet Yugi begs better than you do, Pharaoh.” The finger applied light pressure, but did not penetrate. “Why don’t you give him a shot?”

Yami could feel Yugi’s mirthful presence in the back of his mind and he felt his cheeks flush as he relinquished control of the body to Yugi. Seething, he watched as Yugi look up at Kaiba, eyes wide. “Please, Sir,” he addressed politely, emphasizing the last word. “Take pity on us. Be gentle.”

What was Yugi playing at, feeding Kaiba’s ego like that? It was more than they had been asked to do! And he had done a fine job of begging on his own!

His anger waned, however, as he felt Yugi’s body trembling, and could feel the arousal that he had essentially ignored while in control of the body straining for attention. It seemed Yugi liked this.

Curiosity took over as Kaiba smiled. “You want me to be gentle?” he asked, and Yami could feel the faint sensation of the finger applying more pressure to the rim of Yugi’s hole. “Just to be gentle?”

Yugi nodded, his heart beating quickly. “Yes Sir, please be gentle, and enjoy yourself.”

The corners of Kaiba’s mouth twitched. “How can I deny such a request?” The finger began to intrude, wiggling through the tight muscles on the outside. Yami tried to ignore the feeling, but he felt a wave of pure ecstasy wash through their connection as Yugi processed the feeling fully. Their mouth parted and a soft gasp escaped as Kaiba continued to talk. “Perhaps you can teach the Pharaoh a lesson on etiquette,” Kaiba stated. “Put him in charge, and let’s coach him, you and I.”

Yami felt Yugi nodding eagerly, and he was thrust into control of the body. The first thing he noticed was the awkward feeling of Kaiba’s long, slender digit in his ass. Yugi seemed to have pushed backwards to take more of the finger into their body before returning control, and so he was unprepared for the full sensation. He found himself gasping in surprise, which prompted another grin from Kaiba. Yami grit his teeth immediately. He didn’t want Kaiba to think he was _enjoying_ this.

The finger wiggled again, and hit _something_ that Yami couldn’t identify. He gasped in earnest this time, his whole body tensing. He barely heard Kaiba ordering him to beg for more, and didn’t react in time in any case. A loud clap rang through the small space, and he felt a stinging sensation on his ass. It took him a moment to realize that the hand that had been holding his hands above his head had released them, to become the cause of the pain. He slowly lowered his hands to his sides, not sure what to do.

“On your knees,” Kaiba commanded, and Yami felt his body reacting. He wasn’t sure who was in charge this time as they sunk downwards. The finger left his ass, thankfully, as he found himself on hands and knees, Kaiba’s shadow hovering over him expectantly.

“You look so good like this Pharaoh,” Kaiba complimented, his hand once more kneading the ass. Suddenly another slap rang through the space and the other ass cheek stung heartily. The pain brought him back into the body, and a short breath of air left his mouth.

Kaiba’s hand massaged the area that had just been hit, and the hand was gone, recoiling backwards before spanking Yami again. “All you have to do to get me to stop is to beg properly,” Kaiba taunted.

_Partner,_ Yami thought, reaching out to Yugi. _Are you ok with this?_ A half formed idea floated around in his brain.

Yugi was there in an instant, reassuring Yami. _I am enjoying myself, and that seems fun. Do what you would like._

“Please…. Sir,” Yami began, his voice hesitant but gaining authority toward the end. “Please spank me again.”

Kaiba froze, and Yami wasn’t sure what was going on, as the tense body next to him did nothing for a non-negligible period of time. And then a chuckle filled the small space. “As you wish.” And Kaiba pulled back his hand and whipped it downward, spanking Yami much harder than he had previously. “Is that hard enough for you, Pharaoh?”

Yami had tensed at the sensation, and prickling tears formed in his eyes at the force of the impact. He nodded and Kaiba pulled his hand back for more. “Count for me,” he commanded as his hand came down hard once more.

“Two,” Yami replied obediently. Why did he do this? Why did he egg Kaiba on? Why did it feel so enjoyable, so intimate? He closed his eyes and waited for the next slap.

“Give me Yugi.”

Yami opened his eyes in surprise. “What?”

“Give me Yugi,” Kaiba repeated, sounding impatient.

And so Yami relinquished control, feeling bitter.

Yami could faintly feel Kaiba rubbing small circles on the sore tissue of Yugi’s ass.

“Is this too hard?” he heard Kaiba asking and he realized that Kaiba was checking in with Yugi before continuing play. He was showing uncharacteristic concern, and Yami couldn’t understand why until he remembered the rules of the game.

A knock sounded on the closet door, and Yami felt disappointment and he watched Kaiba pull up his pants in irritation.

It was Anzu’s voice. “Is everything ok in there? We heard some noises and thought maybe Kaiba wasn’t playing by the rules.”

Kaiba growled, but Yugi answered. “Everything is fine Anzu.”

“Ok, well your seven minutes have been up for a while,” she added, sounding uncomfortable.

“Oh,” Yugi replied. Yami felt their body stand and their pants return to their waist, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

There was no sound from the other side of the door for several second. “Ok,” she finally replied, the sound of footsteps leaving the doorway following.

Kaiba wore a scowl as they fixed themselves up in silence.

“We should try this again sometime,” Yugi offered just before opening the closet door.

“Who says I don’t get the two of you again tonight?” Kaiba retorted, a grin returning to his face as they left the small room.

A bubble of emotion that felt strikingly similar to pride formed in Yami’s chest as they rejoined the group. He would wait eagerly to see what the dice did next. Perhaps next time _they_ could be in charge of Kaiba.


End file.
